Yoshitaka Minami
'''Yoshitaka Minami '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He is a member of the Black Knights originally as the First Secret Corps Commander and following the restructure, he became the Captain of the Ikaruga. History Code Geass Yoshitaka Minami is first seen with the other members of the resistance group in the Shinjuku Ghetto. He is with Kaname Ohgi firing a rocket launcher to buy some time for the Elevens to escape. After Zero makes contact with Ohgi and Kallen Kozuki, Minami helps by piloting one of the Sutherlands he gave to them. He along with the other members watch the television as Zero makes his first appearance to rescue Suzaku Kururugi. He is later seen when the Black Knights announces themselves to the world after the Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident. During the Battle of Narita, Minami agrees to acknowledge Zero as their leader alongside the other Black Knights members. During the Assault on the Tokyo Settlement, Minami is seen at the Ashford Academy after the Black Knights had taken it over as their headquarters. He later communicates to Zero about the situation there and about Ohgi after he was injured by Villetta Nu. However, after Zero had been apprehended by Suzaku, Minami along with the Black Knights could not stop the Britannians and were captured and arrested quelling the rebellion. One year later, Gilbert G.P. Guilford makes a public announcement to execute all the captured members of the Black Knights for the failed attempt of the Black Rebellion. He is rescued by Zero and the Black Knights and was also there during the conversation between Zero. As several key members accuse Zero of abandoning them, Ohgi and Kyoshiro Tohdoh back them up, prompting Minami to make a comment on how Zero considered Ohgi nothing more than a pawn. However, along with the other members, chose to follow Zero once more. He was later involved in the battle to capture Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia but this time was cut short as he was not able to land on the airship as the Burai he was piloting was shot and destroyed. However, he managed to eject and yelled at Shinichiro Tamaki "What are you doing, Tamaki?". Minami later participates in Zero's plan to be exiled from Area 11. Following their exile, Minami is seen in the Ikaruga during the Battle at Xiaopei and Battle at the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors during their time at the Chinese Federation. He is seen again during the ratification of the United Federation of Nations with a new position as Captain of the Ikaruga. Minami and Kento Sugiyama provide support to Ohgi and the others in the Ikaruga relaying orders during the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement. Minami is seen with the other Black Knights core members betraying Zero when he reveals his true identity as Lelouch vi Britannia. Then, he is seen in the Ikaruga during the Battle of Mt. Fuji following Lelouch's actions at the UFN meeting. During the midst of the battle, the Ikaruga is caught in the explosion of Mt. Fuji and sustains heavy damaged. With the help of Kallen and Tamaki, the ship's bridge was still intact and Minami was able to escape and retreat. After the battle and time passed since Lelouch had taken over the world, Minami appears with what's left of the resistance group consisting of Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Guilford, Zhou Xianglin and Villetta. As they watch the public execution of the remainder of the resistance, they spring into action on Cornelia's orders after Suzaku arrived as Zero. Afterwards, he witnesses Lelouch's deaths at the hands of Suzaku. Following the events of what happened, Minami is last seen at Tamaki's Bistro with Sugiyama and Villetta. He is shown that he attended Ohgi and Villetta's wedding. Personality Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Traitors Category:Gunmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Saviors Category:Vigilantes Category:Rebels